


I Smell Snow

by countryqueer



Series: Prompts of Castlemas [5]
Category: Castle (TV 2009)
Genre: 12PromptsofChristmas, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28151640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/countryqueer/pseuds/countryqueer
Summary: Beckett enjoys the first snowfall of the season.For 12 Prompts of Christmas - Snow
Series: Prompts of Castlemas [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052981
Kudos: 3





	I Smell Snow

It’s the middle of December, and Detective Kate Beckett is on her way to the 12th precinct. Her cruiser wouldn’t start this morning - probably the cold affecting the battery - so she had to walk a couple blocks to the nearest subway station.

She had waited for the train to come, standing on the platform amongst the other morning commuters. Most people barely looked awake, some sipping on a cup of coffee,some leaning against one of the beams stabilizing the tunnel. She wished she was one of the former right about now. A couple of years ago, she wouldn’t have started her morning without putting on a pot of coffee before even getting dressed, but these days, she usually waited for her first cup to be handed to her by Castle. She looked forward to that moment where their fingers would casually brush against each other as he put the cup in her hand. He would give her a small smile and a ‘good morning’ and she’d revel in the warm feeling in her heart and her hands.

The train finally arrived and everyone on the platform rushed to get on. The carriage was so full that she was sandwiched in between a young guy reading his book standing up and another, older one in a suit, making faces at anyone even daring to come near him. Beckett rolled her eyes at his disdain -  _ it’s a subway train in rush hour NYC, get used to it _ \- and waited to arrive at her stop.

She pushed her way through the people blocking the exit and got off. First order of business: find a coffee shop. The one she usually visited near the precinct was probably going to be extremely busy so she decided a mediocre cup from the news stand outside the subway would do.

She kept her head down, wading through the mass of people entering and exiting the station. She was halfway up the stairs when she saw the little flecks of white on the ground. She looked up and there it was, the first snowfall of the season. 

Making her way further down the block to work, carefully not to slip and fall on the patches of snow starting to form on the sidewalk, she took a deep breath in. The usual pungent smell of the New York City streets was slightly covered up now with the fresh and cold air from the snow fluttering down to earth. It was like the entire city was being cleansed.

By the time she got to the precinct building, the snowflakes were sticking to her hair and eyelashes, and her clothes were starting to get wet, but Beckett didn’t mind.


End file.
